Deposits tend to build up inside an engine unless gasoline contains effective deposit control additives. Since most base gasolines are formulated to similar regulated specifications, the performance of the deposit control additives can be very important in differentiating different gasoline brands from a performance standpoint. Over the years considerable work has been devoted to developing additives for controlling (preventing or reducing) deposit formation, particularly in the fuel induction systems of spark-ignition internal combustion engines.
Additives that can effectively control engine deposits have been the focus of considerable research activities in the field, yet further improvements are desired.